The Simpsons Movie/Credits
Closing Credits 20TH CENTURY FOX A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY THE SIMPSONS MOVIE COLUMBIA PICTURES presents a TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX Presentation a GRACIE FILMS production Directed by David Silverman Starring Dan Castellaneta Homer Simpson Abraham Simpson Krusty the Clown Groundskeeper Willie Joe Quimby Sideshow Mel Mr. Teeny EPA Official Itchy Barney Gumble Santa's Little Helper Julie Kavner Marge Simpson Selma Bouvier Patty Bouvier Nancy Cartwright and Tom Kenny Bart Simpson Bart SpongeBob Maggie Simpson Ralph Wiggum Todd Flanders Nelson Muntz Yeardley Smith Lisa Simpson Hank Azaria Moe Szyslak Clancy Wiggum Cletus Spuckler Professor Frink Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Lou Comic Book Guy Captain Horatio McCallister Bumblebee Man Dr. Nick Riviera Harry Shearer Charles Montgomery Burns Waylon Smithers, Jr. Ned Flanders Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Lenny Leonard Arnold Schwarzenegger Seymour Skinner Kent Brockman Julius Hibbert Otto Mann Scratchy Pamela Hayden Milhouse Van Houten Rod Flanders Jimbo Jones Tress MacNeille Medicine Woman Agnes Skinner Eleanor Abernathy Colin Cookie Kwan Lindsey Naegle A. Brooks Russ Cargill Also Starring Karl Wiedergott EPA Driver Man Marcia Wallace Edna Krabappel Russi Taylor Martin Prince Maggie Roswell Phil Rosenthal Helen Lovejoy TV Dad Joe Mantegna Fat Tony Tom Hanks as Himself Screenplay by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Al Jean Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Mike Reiss Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Consultants Joel Cohen John Frink Tim Long Michael Price Produced by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Al Jean Mike Scully and Richard Sakai Edited by John Carnochan Music By Hans Zimmer The Simpsons Theme By Danny Elfman Supervising Producer Richard Raynis Associate Producers Amanda Moshay Matt Orefice Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Casting by Mindy Marin, CSA Supervising Music Editor Daniel Pinder Music Editor Melissa Mulk Sound Design Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Teresa Eckton Sound Mixing Tom Myers Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger & Cheryl Murphy Voice Record Coordinator Louise Jaffe Storyboard Artists Aurelie Charbonnier Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulan Darren Vandenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Storyboard Assistant Michael Gendi Story Consultant Kent Osborne Picture Editor Richard Overall First Assistant Editor David Raymond Assistant Editors Michael Gendi Anthony Hull Character Designers James Baxter Grant Orchard Prop Designer Steve Small Location Designers Lou Dockstader Virginie Kypriotis Tommy Panays Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Sound Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County. California OVERSEAS ANIMATION PRODUCTION Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Minsuk Kim Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Animation Checking Supervisor Mihwa An Animation Checker Nikki Vanzo Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Painting Supervisors Zulu Lee Chin Dongkun Won Background Painting Head Mi-Young Lee Background Painters Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio CAST Homer Dan Castellaneta Marge Julie Kavner Bart Bart's SpongeBob Nancy Cartwright and Tom Kenny Lisa Yeardley Smith Maggie Nancy Cartwright Ralph Nancy Cartwright Scratchy Harry Shearer Itchy Dan Castellaneta Professor Frink Hank Azaria Mr. Burns Harry Shearer Mrs. Krabappel Marcia Wallace Comic Book Guy Hank Azaria Green Day Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III & Micheal Pritchard Barney Dan Castellaneta Moe Hank Azaria Rev. Lovejoy Harry Shearer Ned Flanders Harry Shearer Grampa Dan Castellaneta Sweet Old Lady Tress MacNeille Milhouse Pamela Hayden Nelson Nancy Cartwright Colin Tress MacNeille Mrs. Skinner Tress MacNeille Chief Wiggum Hank Azaria Rod Flanders Pamela Hayden Todd Flanders Nancy Cartwright Lou Hank Azaria Mrs. Muntz Tress MacNeille Stage Manager Dan Castellaneta Krusty the Clown Dan Castellaneta Pig Tress MacNeille Cat Lady Tress MacNeille Mayor Quimby Dan Castellaneta Lenny Harry Shearer Carl Hank Azaria Fat Tony Joe Mantegna Cletus Hank Azaria Mayor's Aide Dan Castellaneta BumbleBee Man Hank Azaria Skull Harry Shearer Multi-eyed squirrel Dan Castellaneta Male EPA Worker Hank Azaria Female EPA Worker Tress MacNeille Russ Cargill A. Brooks President Arnold Schwarzenegger Harry Shearer Martin Russi Taylor Panicky Man Dan Castellaneta Sideshow Mel Dan Castellaneta Man Karl Wiedergott G.P.S. Woman Tress MacNeille Kent Brockman Harry Shearer Rich Depot Announcer Hank Azaria Mr. Teeny Dan Castellaneta Principal Skinner Harry Shearer EPA Official Dan Castellaneta Kissing Cops Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer Carnival Barker Hank Azaria Counter Man Hank Azaria Dr. Hibbert Harry Shearer Apu Hank Azaria Smithers Harry Shearer Toll Booth Man Harry Shearer Helen Lovejoy Maggie Roswell Cookie Kwan Tress MacNeille Lindsey Naegle Tress MacNeille Drederick Tatum Hank Azaria Sea Captain Hank Azaria Tom Hanks Himself TV Dad Phil Rosenrthal TV Daughter Nancy Cartwright TV Son Tress MacNeille Medicine Woman Tress MacNeille Bear Dan Castellaneta Woman on Phone Nancy Cartwright Girl on Phone Tress MacNeille Boy on Phone Dan Castellaneta NSA Worker Dan Castellaneta Officer Dan Castellaneta EPA Driver Karl Wiedergott EPA Passenger Hank Azaria Guard Harry Shearer Robot Hank Azaria Otto Harry Shearer Dr. Nick Hank Azaria Santa's Little Helper Dan Castellaneta Kang Harry Shearer Squeaky-Voiced Teen Dan Castellaneta Consultants Leslie Pope Ida Random Shay Cunliffe Film Roman Production Accountant John Romeo PRODUCTION Head of Production Dan Crane Production Coordinator Christopher Rogers Production Assistant Scott Line Additional Production Support Matt Battle Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Film Roman IT Charles McCaskill Brad Cooper Elaine Demari Jesse Fannan Ivan Lawrence Samuel Mason Mike Medaris David Plumb Recruiting Philip Williams Digital Intermediate by ' Technicolor Digital Intermediates' Music Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Micheal Jay Soundtrack on RCA Records / Atlantic Records / Sony Classical Distributed by Playstation Records Songs Also Sprach Zarathustra Written by Richard Strauss Hail to the Chief Written by James Sanderson The Simpson Theme Written by Danny Elfman Performed by Green Day Green Day performs courtesy of Warner Brothers Records, Inc. TheSpongeBob Theme Written by Derek Drymon and Stephen Hillenburg Performed by The Piarte Choir The Piartes Choir performs courtesy if Piarte Ship Nearer, My God, To Thee Written by Sarah Adams and Lewel Mason Spider Pig Based on the Spiderman Theme Written by Bob Harris and Paul Webster Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Myer, David Mirkin, Mike Resis, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, David Silverman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti American Idiot Written by Bille Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III and Michael Pritchard Happy Together Written By Ian Gordon and Garry Banner Performed by The Turtles Courtesy of Flo & Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with Cohen and Cohen Carousel Ride Written and Performed by Herman Beeftink Courtesy of Elite Source Music Productions Springfield Anthem Based on "La Marseillaise" Written by Claude-Joseph Rouget de Lisle Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti (They Long To Be) Close to You Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Enterprises Special Thanks To Gregg Berger Panavision logo.svg Color_By_Deluxe.svg All Right Reversed Twentieth Century Fox LLC 2007 Company Spaihn Titay Ail Right Revsed 2007 LCC Distribution Copying Inc and Exhibition Actual GRACIE FILMS The Characters Channels a color the Movie Celebrates a Television Network Will do Said a film a animation This film has been programs a color the Movie Celebrates a Television Studios Animation but a New York and more humans a Television Network Will coming in education and learning MPAA White.png|No. 45079 IATSE Frozen.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Dolby digital 2009 logo.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Dts logo.png Category:Credits